teenage years
by Erin Nire 376
Summary: Nashi Dragneel is sixteen years old and is having boy troubles. an adorable one shot with a lot of pairings.


Teenage years

"Nashi dragneel! Where were you?" Mom asked and I sighed, closing the door behind me. I had come home late again, making my parents worry. "I was just out with a few friends, it's the weekend." I told her, avoiding using a tone as I saw her squint her eyes as she sensed it. " at least contact me next time you know your going to be late okay? We were worried. " mom gave me a kiss on the forehead, one of those you really want to wipe away.

I was sixteen, she didn't have to do that anymore. But when she smiled warmly, it reminded me on how pretty my mom was. With her long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. It made me jealous of her wavy blonde hair, mine was strait and spiky, with a light pinkish tint to it like my father. At least I had her pretty brown eyes. "Nashi! Welcome back home kiddo!" Dad yelled from down the hall, smiling cheerily.

Of course when mom said they were both worried, she meant her. Dad wouldn't be worried if she stayed out all night unless he knew she was in some kind of trouble. But I haven't had a single boyfriend since I was born, all because boys were terrified of my father the infamous salamander of fairy tail.

And he didn't even try to scare them. "So, who were you with?" Mom asked as I kicked off my shoes and went to the living room, plopping on the couch. "Naomi and Haru, we hung out at the guild." Naomi was the daughter of Juvia and uncle gray, with pretty wavy blue hair she kept short, and deep blue eyes.

It's hard to tell where she got her eyes from since her parents had the same color, but she has a cheerful attitude like her mother, and practiced ice magic. Juvia is expecting a baby boy, and Juvia can't wait to pass the water magic down the family line. Haru is the seventeen year old son of aunt Ezra and Jellal. I've had a crush on him since we were kids, but he probably only thinks of me as a friend.

He has deep red hair that shades his brown eyes, and he is polite and kind, but also daring. he's kind of strict like Ezra, and just as scary when mad, but only because he cares about his friends. he's like the big brother of the group. I'm impressed with his practice in galaxy magic, he learned it on his own with out his dad teaching him. With a blush I remembered how one time Mika, Mirajane's daughter, tried to get us together. It was a pain, I was so embarrassed when she forced us under the mistletoe during the Christmas party and he had to give me a kiss on the cheek.

Than this other time she made us play the pocky game during valentines, but I wimped out halfway through. He didn't mind though, he just smiled and said it was fun. I hugged a couch pillow, frustrated. Mom looked at me as she passed by, curious. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked and I covered my head with the pillow, embarrassed. "Nothing." My voice was muffled under the pillows stuffing and mom gave me a look, a sly smile on her lips.

"Could it be a boy?" My silence proved her right and she squealed with excitement. My face flamed. "Who is it?" I looked up from the pillow as she sat by my feet, guessing I could trust her with this. "Ha-Haru-kun... "

"I knew it!" She beamed and I sat up, pointing a finger at her. "Don't you dare tell anyone!"

"Tell what?" Dad walked in and sat down on the recliner, sinking into the cushion comfortably.

His spiky pink hair was un kept, his face aged and worn from missions in the past. But he still managed to have a bright optimistic personality , almost as if he was still a kid. She loved how her dad never managed I properly grow up, he still knew how to have fun. Mom was the responsible one that wore the pants in the family, but stayed kind and loving.

"Nothing!" I shouted and he raised an eyebrow, wincing at my loud voice. "Shut it your gonna wake your brother!" Dad hissed, and pouted. My little brother, Kasai, was nine years old. He was quiet, and loved to read like mom. He chose to be a spirit Mage. I wanted to be a dragon slayer like dad, so I got my wish, and realized I was more similar to dad than I thought.

We both have a loud attitude and love to set things on fire, and think whatever is on our minds. Dad was a little upset at first when he realized his only son didn't want to be a dragon slayer, but Kasai still loves to hang out with him. Kasai is quiet and sais little, but he's a good listener and loves dads story's, and always laughs around dad, opening up more. But its not like Kasai doesn't cling to mom, he's always thirsty to learn about spirits, and he learned how to cook from mom. I burned everything I tried to cook. "Can I tell him?" Mom asked and I gave a pout than mumbled out an "I guess.."

"Nashi has a crush!" She squealed and dad looked confused. "I thought you didn't like boys-"

"I'm not gay dad!"

I yelled and he laughed, looking easy going about this. "I know that!" Mom looked thoughtfully at her husband. "I'm surprised, I thought you would go protective father." He thought that over and shrugged. "It's not like their dating-" he suddenly froze, a dark aura forming around him. "Who is it." he mumbled, death in his eyes.

I was nervous to answer, his frightening demeanor almost as scary as aunt Ezra. "H-haru-kun." He gave a sigh of relief and laughed. "Good! As long as its not that punk Kyo your fine!" Kyo was the son of Gajeel and levy, a year younger than me and was an exact duplicate of Gajeel. Dad doesn't like him for that very reason. "Your loud." We all turned towards the hall where Kasai stood, rubbing his eye with his fist, his strait blonde hair ruffled, his charcoal eyes sleepy.

We sweat dropped to his sudden comment, he doesn't speak much but when he does, he's brutally honest. Dad got up and went to the kid, kneeling in front of him and patting his head with a grin. "Sorry, sport. Nashi has a boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled an dad laughed, Kasai looking at me. "You mean Haru? He called on your lacramia earlier." With a racing heart I jumped over the couch and sprinted down the hall, screaming "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I slammed the door to my room behind me and went to the lacramia sphere on my desk and picked it up, calling Haru back. He answered right away, his handsome face appearing on the first ring.

"Hey! Sorry to call you this late." He apologized and I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, it's okay. Why'd you call?" I tried to act normal, I've known him since childhood, so I was good at it. "Oh um..." His hesitation made me nervous, my heart racing. "Well... I was going to ask you today, but I chickened out... So I wanted to ask if we could meet up tomorrow so we could talk."

"Sure, at the guild."

"No." His face became red all of the sudden and I wondered I he had a fever. "At... The Sakura tree." I nodded, wondering why there. Maybe he just wanted to stay out side, and what does he want to ask me? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

I arrived at the Sakura tree, snow falling peacefully as the winter left a chilled silence. It was sunset, the firey sun making it look warm, even though the snow proved it not. I was warm though, only wearing a long sleeve shirts and jeans with boots, a scarf wrapped around my neck cause my mother insisted. I was always warm like dad, since were both dragon slayers. Haru was already there, looking handesome in a brown wool coat, civil war styled and making his red hair bright, his gray pants blending nicely with the snow.

He smiled and waved as I approached smiling back. He was a head taller, so I had to look up as we spoke. "Hey Haru, what's up?" I asked and his face reddened, probably from the cold. "Well.. I wanted to tell you something." I waited patiently for his response. "I...like this girl... She's really pretty and has long pink hair that looks really soft. And she has the most warm brown eyes I have ever seen. She's loud and hyper, and is a pyro maniac, but adorable when she's flustered. She doesn't like to read but loves hearing and telling stories, and she's very loyal to her friends. She all ways wears cute clothes, and sometimes I get really nervous around her because she's so pretty I find my self staring."

He gave a smile as my chest tightened. " I was wondering if you think this girl might want to go out with me." There was deafening silence, and my blood ran cold. He jumped as he saw me, shocked and concerned. "Nashi?! Why are you crying?" When he said that I finally realized that I was, and began to wail.

He liked this other girl, she seemed so perfect. And here I was sobbing like an idiot over the incredible guy I should have known was out of my league. "I'm s-sorry! She'll really want to go out with you, your perfect! Just ignore me. I'm not really one to give advice!" I turned to run for it, sprinting down the snowy field as I left the guy. how embarrassing, Who ever this girl is, she was lucky. "Nashi! Wait!" His hand grabbed my arm and I spun around, tripping suddenly and pulling down with me. He landed on top of me and I blushed, squirming under his warmth. "S-sorry!"

"Don't be." His voice was quiet, and he suddenly hugged me, his weight heavy on top of me, but not uncomfortable. I began to panic, confused. "Wait! Don't you like someone else?!" I whispered and he laughed hysterically, holding me tighter. "No Baka! I meant you!" It took me a second to let that sink in, than I felt like an idiot, blushing tenfold. "Oh..." He laughed again as I blushed, wondering if he was going to let go but he didn't. "Your so dense, but I love it." Slowly I mustered the courage and hugged him back. Damn you dad, for giving me your stupidity as well.

**A/N- haha, I thought of this idea on the spot and thought it was cute. I decided to write this oneshot myself since you don't really see Nashi as a teen. hope your like it! arigato for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
